parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkey Vulture
With a bright, pinkish-red head, brownish-black plumage and a two metre wingspan, the turkey vulture (Cathartes aura) is a highly distinctive bird of prey. The head is almost entirely bald, except for some sparse black bristles, and often bears a number of whitish warts. The reddish colouration, which contrasts strongly with the whitish beak, develops as individuals mature, with juvenile birds initially possessing dark grey skin on the head, covered thinly by short downy feathers. There are currently six recognised subspecies of turkey vulture, which can be distinguished by location, size and intensity of head colouration. Roles * It played Dimorphodon in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) and Jurassic Park (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tropeognathus in Animal King (Dinosaur King) * It played Elsa in We're Back!: A Pleistocene Animal's Story Gallery Turkey-vulture-amongst-flowers.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1724.jpg|Home on the Range (2004) Turkey_Vulture (Wild Kratts).png IMG 8599.PNG SDWAY Vulture.png Both Elephants, and Butterflies Both Use Their Proboscises To Suck Up Liquid.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015)|link=Asian Elephant Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png An Ant A Bat A Cow A Dog An Elephant A Fly A Gorilla A Horse An Ibex A Jellyfish A Kangaroo A Lion A Moose A Nightingale An Octopus A Porcupine A Quail A Raccoon And Snake A Tiger.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Alphabet Train.jpg Turkey Vultures In Canada.jpg turkey-vultures_thumb.ngsversion.1492538403138.adapt.1900.1.jpg Maryland Vultures.jpg Zoboomafoo Vultures.jpg Turkey-vultures-on-a-stump-sm.jpg Turkey Vulture Naked Red Head.gif 8f1cf3b77bbf4b2893c35cd024912036 Vultures.jpg Batw 035 vulture.png Noah's Ark Vultures.jpg Evan Almighty Vultures.png Simpsons Scary Vultures.png Turkey vulture switch zoo.jpg Vulture Swimming.jpg Victor the Turkey Vulture.jpeg AMC Theaters Vulture.png Condor playmobil.jpg Gumby Vulture.png CTCD Vultures.jpg Zoboomafoo Vulture.png Books 3F0E0F35-EBC7-4E80-9754-63606944B7CA.jpeg A6CA326B-016A-426C-91B6-946964BDAB6A.jpeg DC59ADBC-B1D0-48C2-9C03-4BC5DA15A88F.jpeg 0DD744DB-5E9D-41A6-B422-FDA4CA3E2D44.jpeg 285E4451-CC5D-4281-91BA-A750F05AC50D.jpeg DC9371E0-C419-493E-AC66-FDD6A64BEAE9.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg 94F3E69B-BF95-4322-9466-1C007C2467DF.jpeg See Also * White-Backed Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Egyptian Vulture * Lammergeier * Cape Vulture * White-Headed Vulture * Hooded Vulture * Red-Headed Vulture * White-Rumped Vulture *Slender-Billed Vulture * Indian Vulture * Cinereous Vulture * Ruppell's Griffon Vulture * Griffon Vulture * Himalayan Vulture * King Vulture * American Black Vulture Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Birds of Prey (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals